theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nostalgia Linc 2
This is the 2nd Nostalgia Linc story and my 7th fanfiction. Leave your thoughts in the comments below. Hope you guys enjoy! is enjoying a bowl of Aw, Nuts cereal for breakfast and reading a comic book when his sisters come in Lori: Hey, you guys! Don't forget my golf tournament's this afternoon. ducks under the table You're all going to be there to support me, right? sisters all agree that they'll be there Leni: And after that, you're all coming to my charity fashion show, right? all agree Lucy: And after that, don't forget my grave-digging competition. all say that they are. Lincoln crawls out from under the table and comes across Lily Lily: Inkin'! Lincoln: Shh! notices her bottle on the top of the fridge and puts her on Lana's skateboard; the board collides with the fridge and the bottle drops right into her hands letting her drink the contents from it. Lincoln escapes to the living room without his sisters seeing him and sighs with relief Lincoln: throat; to the viewers I know what you're thinking. "Lincoln, why are you trying to get out of your sisters' activities?" Well, you don't know my life. to a calendar of Lincoln's calendar getting filled up with his sisters' faces indicating an event for them specifically Lincoln: With ten sisters, my calendar's booked everyday with stuff. I'm supposed to go to rodeos, pageants, open mic nights...once in a while, a guy just needs some time to himself. Lynn pops right in front of him. Lynn: "Hey, Lincoln! You're coming to my softball game today, right?" Lincoln: "Dang it. Should've done a head count." Lynn "Actually, Lynn, I've got some important business to attend to. Lynn: My team has won our last six games, and you're the only member of this family who hasn't come out to support me. Lincoln: That's because I was supporting six other sisters at their things. Sorry, Lynn, I just can't do it today. Lynn: her bat threateningly Sure you won't reconsider? Lincoln: Yes, I'm sure. I just want some alone time every once in a while. There will be nothing you can say or do that'll make me go to your softball game. acquiesces and is at the game with his family and Bobby in the bleachers. Lincoln: (to the viewers) I can't believe I ended up getting dragged here. (pulls up his shirt) And look at all the bruises Lynn gave me until I gave in and came. mascot comes out onto the field and does a somersault Mascot: LET'S DO THIS! Baseball Announcer: Well, it's a beautiful day at the park. Isn't it, Pep? Pep: unenthusiastic Oh, sure it is. Baseball Announcer: It's the bottom of the ninth with the Royal Woods Squirrels up 3-nothing. Could this be another shutout for star pitcher Lynn Loud? crowd cheers for Lynn. Lynn waves to the people and her family and they all root for her. She then starts doing some things to prepare for her pitch. She lifts her leg, turns her cap, tosses some dirt over her shoulder, and pats her right cheek. Baseball Announcer: Loud is performing her signature good luck rituals. Lynn: a Cossack dance Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut! Baseball Announcer: Hey, Pep, you believe there's anything to these kinds of superstitions? Pep: caring I don't know. Baseball Announcer: Well, here's the windup and the pitch. winds up and pitches, but the opposing batter slams it out of the park Baseball Announcer: Ooh! Looks like the softball gods did not love that Cossack dance. enough, the Daisy Hill Daisies hit the ball each time, thus beating the Squirrels Baseball Announcer: Hated that Cossack dance. crowd boos and the mascot looks on with grief Luna: DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, SIS! the game, Lynn is looking down Lincoln: Hey, sis. I'm really sorry you lost. yelps and hides behind a dumpster Lincoln: Hey. What are you doing? Lynn: a rotten banana peel Stay back! You're bad luck! the peel at Lincoln Lincoln: What are you talking about? Lynn: My team has been dominating all season, then the one time you show up, we lose! Lincoln: That's ridiculous. I'm not bad luck. That loss was just a sheer coincidence. Lynn: No, it wasn't! Which is why I'm banning you from all future games. Now scram! Lincoln: Let me get this straight. So, first, you were threatening to beat the tar out of me with a bat if I didn't go, then you actually did until I gave in, and now you have the ODACITY to blame me for that ONE, SINGLE loss?! Lynn: (begrudgingly) Yes. But, that still doesn't mean I believe you're not bad luck. 'Lincoln': Yeah, right. I'd like to see how far this is going to go. cut to a montage of Lynn threatening the other siblings if they don't kick Lincoln out, they're gonna have two large knuckle sandwiches for lunch. While Lincoln is sleeping, two silhouettes open the door and grab him by the arms and legs. Lincoln wakes up and is terrfied beyond capacity of what's going on. Then, the back door opens and the two silhouettes throw Lincoln out of the house. 'Lynn': And stay out, Bad Luck Loud! Luna: (crying) I'm sorry, dude. She made me do this to you. Lincoln: You know what, (pulls out a black jacket, hat, glasses, and red tie, puts them on) Today was the ONLY time some "bad luck" happened, but only to Lynn and no one else! At least in other episodes of cartoons dealing with bad luck, we actually see the bad luck the main character has affect the world around them. Kinda like "Milo Murphy's Law". At least in that show, Milo was never kicked out of his own house or his hometown because of HIS bad luck. Here, there's no logic! This is stupid! It makes no sense to kick your own brother out of the house just because you blame him for the one game you lost! Start making sense, Lynn! Start...making...sense! (beat) DAAAAAH! Lynn: There is nothing you can do or say that'll get you back in here. Goodbye! (slams the door) Now that I think about it, what if all of his stuff is tainted with bad luck too? Mmust get rid of them, or else I'll never be able to make things right with the softball gods. to montage of Lynn moving everything out of Lincoln's room and putting them up for sale on Ebay. Then, Lynn takes some construction tape and covers it over Lincoln's door. Lynn: Softball championships, here I come! next day, Lincoln, still wearing the NC get-up, sneaks into the house through the window. Fortunately, no one was home, not even the parents. Lincoln goes up the stairs and sees the current condition of his room. Lincoln: You have GOT to be kidding me right now! Lynn had my room condemned?! takes out a battering ram and rushes through the door, breaking it down. Lincoin: Where the heck did all of my stuff go?! (growls, then heads back outside) forward to the next scene. rushes over to Lincoln, entraps him in a bearhug, and cries endlessly. Lynn: (crying) I AM SO SORRY, BRO! I LET MY SPORTSMANSHIP COME IN THE WAY OF MY FAMILY! I'M SORRY FOR GETTING YOU KICKED OUT, I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU "BAD LUCK LOUD", AND I'M SORRY I SOLD ALL YOUR STUFF ON EBAY AND BOARDED UP YOUR ROOM! Lincoln: Wait, what was that last part? Lynn: I'm sorry I boarded up your room? Lincoln: No. Before that. Lynn: I'm sorry for calling you "Bad Luck Loud"? Lincoln: After that. Lynn: I'm sorry I sold all you stuff? Lincoln: Oh, now I know what you said. Lynn, could you stand up, please, and look towards the 4th wall? does such. Lincoln: Alright. (inhales) (enraged) DO YOU HATE YOUR BROTHER THAT MCUH THAT YOU SOLD ALL HIS STUFF?! Lynn: Ow! But, I said I was sorry, Linc. That makes up for what I did. Right? Lincoln: Alright, You leave me no choice, Lynn. (dons the NC get-up again) Clyde: No, wait! Don't! Half of the city is still destroyed from last time! Lincoln: (unable to control himself) Sorry, guys! I'm goin' for two! giant explosion, but it's so big, it couldn't be animated and was replaced by stock footage. When it cuts back to animation, most of the U.S. is charred. Lincoln: You're getting that stuff back one way or another, Lynn. Don't forget about this! (walks off back to home) Ronnie Anne: When did Lincoln get that costume? And how was he able to make that huge explosion without any TNT? Everyone Else: We have no idea. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud